dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Quintus Cassius
Quintus Cassius is a human man. Harry Dresden's nicknames for him are: "Snake Boy" and "Liver Spots". He is a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius, and host of the fallen angel Saluriel. He first appeared in Death Masks, and again in Dead Beat. Description Cassius is the host of the fallen angel Saluriel.Death Masks, ch. 28 He seems to have some magical talent. He conjured snakes and flung them onto Susan Rodriguez.Death Masks, ch. 20 He aimed a curse at Harry and Susan Rodriguez outside Harry's apartment after Susan helped Shiro Yoshimo rescue Harry from Nicodemus Archleone.Death Masks, ch. 24 In human form: as Father Vincent, he was thin and of average height, tanned, between forty and sixty with greying and neatly cut hair. He wore a black suit and white clerical collar with a rosary and crucifix.Death Masks, ch. 01 As Snakeboy, he is covered in dark gray scales with hints of red rust. Looking more or less human from neck to waist. From neck up and waist down, he looked like a flattened serpent. He had only coils for legs that slithered behind him. He had two sets of eyes; one gold and serpentine, the other glowed blue-green inside the first pair. He had a sigil of pulsing light in the scales of the snakes head.[[]], ch. 20 After losing the coin, Cassius was so grey, he blended in with the zombies, but he has spots color on his cheeks. He has a long pale and leathery face, dark eyes, grey sideburns, no beard, scar on his upper lip like a sneer. He had long thinning hair and loose skin with a lot of liver spots and he moved like someone with arthritis. Harry had trouble recognizing him because he had aged rapidly, thus earning the nickname Liver Spots.Dead Beat, ch. 5 Biography ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Harry first meets him when he, Nicodemus, and Deirdre come to steal the Shroud of Turin at an undercover sale during a gala at the Marriott. He conjures and throws a bunch of snakes at Susan Rodriguez, they wrapped around her, striking.Death Masks, ch. 20 He was impersonating Father Vittorio Vincent. When cornered by two Knights of the Cross and Harry Dresden, he voluntarily gave up his Denarian coin in a insincere show of remorse, thus earning a measure of clemency in the eyes of the Knights. After the Michael Carpenter and Sanya left the room, Harry broke his arms and knees with a baseball bat to get information about where to find Nicodemus Archleone and the Shroud—and ensuring that he was taken out of the picture for the duration of the events in Death Masks.Death Masks, ch. 28 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Cassius entered Butter's examining room at the Forensic Institute with Grevane acting as the "drummer" to keep the zombies under command. Cassius chased Harry and Waldo Butters in a Caddy when they were bring to escape them at the Forensic Institute for Dead Beat, ch. 5 "Liver Spots" was with Gravane when they attacked Harry Dresden's apartment with zombies in an attempt to capture Waldo Butters. Harry makes a deal to exchange the numbers locating the Word of Kemmler. They will drive off to safety taking Butters and Liver Spots then release Spots giving him the numbers. In the process of making the exchange, Corpsetaker attacked Grevane's zombies with an army of specters, enabling Harry, Butters and Thomas to escape.Dead Beat, ch. 22-23 At the Field Museum, Cassius captured and tortured Harry for revenge and in an attempt to obtain Lasciel's coin from him. The torture was interrupted by Waldo Butters and Mouse—Mouse snapped his neck on Harry's command. Before dying, he cast his death curse "Die alone." on Harry.Dead Beat, ch. 36-37 References See also *Saluriel *Shroud of Turin *Paolo Ortega *Susan Rodriguez *Order of the Blackened Denarius *Nicodemus Archleone *Deirdre *Larry Fowler *Father Vincent *Mortimer Lindquist *Marriott Downtown Chicago Hotel *Chicago Historical & Art Society *Knights of the Cross *Michael Carpenter *Sanya *Shiro Yoshimo *Churchmice *Gaston LaRouche *Anna Valmont *Rasmussen *Ursiel *Susan Rodriguez *Waldo Butters *Grevane *Zombies *Forensic Institute *Phil *Die Lied der Erlking *Harry Dresden's apartment *Thomas Raith *Word of Kemmler *Blue Beetle *Corpsetaker *Specters *Field Museum of Natural History *Lasciel *Mouse Category:Humans Category:Order of the Blackened Denarius Category:Death Masks Category:Dead Beat